True Love
by MissNovelist
Summary: Mimi and Matt have a great relationship. Same for Tai and Sora. But one day, two certain people change that. Mimato, Taiora, and some Takari. Also kinda Sorato-ish. Other couples will come soon! R/R! })i({
1. Chapter 1 - Bad News

Ello everybody

Ello everybody! ^^ How are ya guys? Anywayz, this fic is gonna be um...romantic...-sweatdrop- I dunno what to say about it. Oh, it's a Mimato, btw. It has just a lil' bit of Taiora and Takari, too. Oh, this doesn't follow the fic 'All or Nothing' at all. The two are completely separate. Gomen to all you Sora fans out there...she acts like a b**** in this fic. I wanna give a shout to Abby cuz she helped me with the idea for this fic. Hell, I think it was all hers, lol. You better review this, Abby! Haha, j/p. Read on you people!

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon. I'm not that rich! Just deal with it.

True Love

~~~~~~~~~~~

*RING* "Kamiya residence."

__

"Tai? Oh my gosh, you have to hear my news!"

" Mimi? Dude, slow down! What's the news?"

__

"I'm coming back!"

"Really? When?"

__

"In two weeks! I'm so happy!!!"

"ALRIGHT!"

__

"Hehe. Would you mind telling Matt and Sora? I tried calling both of them, but nobody answered."

"Sure. No problem."

__

"Thanks! My mom has to use the phone. I'll tell the others, ok?"

"Ok. Bye."

__

"Bye!"

"Hey Kari! Guess what?" 17 year old Taichi 'Tai' Kamiya asked his sister as he hung up the phone. 14 year old Hikari 'Kari' Kamiya came out of the kitchen holding a bowl of ice cream.

"What?" she asked, putting the spoon in her mouth.

"Mimi's coming back in two weeks," her brother answered, taking the bowl and eating out of it.

"Really?! Yes! Hey! Give me that!" Kari snatched the bowl away.

"Haha. You can have your ice cream, sis. I'm going over to Matt's," Tai said leaving their house.

~~~~~~

Tai was on his way to Yamato 'Matt' Ishdia's, 17, apartment. Tai and Matt haven't really changed over the years. Well, there is the fact that they both have girlfriends. 17 year old Sora Takenouchi and Mimi Tachikawa, to be exact. Although people say that long distant relationships don't work, Matt and Mimi have a very good one.

__

~ Wait 'til Matt here's the news! ~ thought Tai, walking over to the apartment door. He raised his hand and knocked on the door. Nobody answered. Tai knocked a second time, yet there was still no answer. He twisted the knob on the door and to his surprise, it was open.

__

~ Why's it open? ~ Then Tai saw why. He grew teary-eyed just watching them. Watching his best friend and girlfriend. Watching them kiss on the couch. He couldn't just stay there and watch anymore.

"Sora, how could you do this to me?!" He was already bursting into tears. "I...I thought you loved me!"

"Tai?! Oh my God, I can explain!"

It was too late. Tai had already left, leaving the two with blank expressions. 

"Tai..." Sora looked sad and angry at the same time. She was sad for doing this to Tai and she was mad at herself for doing it.

~~~~~~

Tai ran as fast as he could. The first thing he was going to do when he got home was call Mimi. Somebody on the sidewalk complained about Tai's running, but he didn't care. He just wanted to get home.

Once he got home, he realized he had forgotten his keys. He knocked on the door impatiently, and almost hit Kari's face when she opened the door.

"Geez, Tai! Watch it next time! Hey, what's your hurry?" she asked when he pushed her aside.

"I've got call Mimi. It's an emergency!"

"But I'm on the phone!"

"Then hang up!"

"It's important! Hey!" Tai swiftly took the phone out of her hands.

"Hi, TK? Kari's gonna call you back later. Bye."

"How'd you know I was talking to TK?"

"Please! You guys talk so much on and off the phone so much that you should be a couple!" Tai said while dialing Mimi's number and walking over to his room. Kari blushed when he said this. She always had a crush on him. 

__

"Tachikawa residence. Mimi speaking."

"Hi Mimi...it's Tai. I've got something REALLY important to tell you."

__

"Ok. What is it?"

".......I saw Matt and Sora kissing today......."

__

"What? Are you serious?"

"Yeah. No lie." Tai could hear Mimi crying a little on the other line. He knew how she felt. She felt heartbroken, just like him.

__

"How could they do that to us?"

"That's what I said too. You sure you wanna come back still?"

__

"Of course I do! I'm not letting that ruin my life!"

"That's good to hear. Well, Kari's bugging me. She wants to talk to her 'boyfriend' on the phone." Mimi giggled as she heard Kari yell 'shut up'.

__

"Ok. Bye Tai! See you soon!"

__

New York, Mimi's house

~~~~~~

As Mimi hung up the phone, she looked at the bracelet Matt had given her when she first left for America.

__

Flashback

~~~~~~

There was a knock on the door of the Tachikawa house. Mimi had answered it, and was surprised to see that it was Matt. Actually, she was a little happy too. She had had a crush on him ever since that time in summer camp when they first got their digivices.

"Hey Matt! What're you doing here?"

"Hi Mimi. I just wanted to tell you something before you leave tomorrow. I want to give you something too."

"Ok. Why don't you come inside?" Matt went inside and followed Mimi as she sat on a couch.

"So what did you want to tell me?"

" Well...this is sorta hard for me to say, but I've...I've had a crush on you ever since we went to summer camp." 

"Really?!"

"I knew you didn't like me that way..."

"Matt, what're you talking about? I've had a crush on you too."

"Oh wow. What a coincidence." There was a moment of silence until Matt remembered what he wanted to give Mimi.

"I almost forgot." He took a small box out of his jacket and opened it. Inside was a gold bracelet with a charm of an angel wing. "I hope you like it. I bought it for you because no matter where you are, you'll always be my angel."

"Oh Matt! That's so sweet!" she said as she flung her arms over him. Matt smiled, knowing that she liked it. He looked at his watch and frowned.

"Mimi, I have to go. I'll come to the airport tomorrow, ok?"

"K." she said smiley widely. As Matt was about to open the door, she turned him around and gave him a quick kiss. They both blushed as he left her house.

"Wow."

~~~~~~

Mimi sighed. She remembered that day perfectly. She had always hoped that she would have a perfect relationship like the ones when your boyfriend wouldn't cheat on you and vice versa. She didn't want to be all up in Matt's face or anything, so she decided to send a letter to him along with the bracelet.

__

Dear Yamato,

I heard what happened between you and Sora. I hope that you can forgive me if I ruined your life or anything like that. I'm also giving you back the angel wing bracelet you gave me. I just want to let you know that I wore it everyday since you gave it to me. I think Sora should have it now. Who knows? Maybe she's your new angel. Well, I'll see you soon. Bye!

Love Always,

Mimi

She took her bracelet off and put it into a box. She put the letter and the box into one of those big envelopes, and wrote Matt's address on it, added the stamp, and all the other stuff.

"Mom! I'm going to the post office!"

"Alright!" her mother yelled. Mimi went to the nearest post office and gave the envelope to someone who worked there. She hesitated before she actually gave it, but she eventually did. Mimi was proud of herself. 

__

Odaiba, Japan, Matt's apartment (One week later)

~~~~~~

Matt had just finished getting his mail and started to look through it.

"Junk, junk, phone bill, junk, dental appointment reminder, junk, letter from Mimi," he was just about to throw it on the couch with the rest of the junk mail, but then realized who it was from. "Letter from Mimi?!" He sat down and opened it quickly, his mind filled with confusion. Once he read it, he almost cried. He took out the box and wondered what he should do with the bracelet inside. He always listened to Mimi, but now he wasn't sure.

__

Airport (Two weeks later)

~~~~~~

Mimi looked around the airport, wondering if her friends were there yet.

"Mimi!"

She turned around, and was surprised to be greeted with a huge hug. It was of course Takeru 'TK' Takashi.

"Hi TK! I missed you! Where's everyone else?"

"They're coming. I just run to fast for them."

Mimi smiled at the fact that TK had grown so much. Sure he was cuter when he was little, but now he was starting to look like his brother.

"Hi Mimi!"

Kari gave Mimi a hug and smiled at her.

"Where's your brother?"

"He's...uh," Kari looked around the crowded airport. "He's...coming I guess."

"Yeah, either that or he got lost."

Mimi giggled at TK's statement. The others soon found Mimi, TK, and Kari.

"What took you guys so long?" Mimi waited for an answer from Tai.

"We got lost...."

"I KNEW IT!"

The others greeted Mimi with hugs. (A/N: Yes, even Sora and Matt.) She noticed that some people were missing. She also noticed that Sora was wearing the bracelet, but didn't say anything about it.

"Where's Davis? And Ken and Cody?"

"Davis has soccer practice. Ken and Cody couldn't come. Family business," Miyako 'Yolei' Inoue, 15, answered.

"Oh. Well, that's alright!" Mimi was upset, but you know her. She can't stay mad at somebody for that long. "I have presents for you guys! I only have Izzy's with me right now because the rest are in my luggage."

"You got me a present? Really?" 16 year old Koushiro 'Izzy' Izumi

"Yup!" Mimi took her backpack off her shoulders and opened it. She took a brand new laptop out and handed it to Izzy. He examined it with that 'scientist' look on his face.

"Prodigous!" 

"I'm glad you like it! Can we go get my luggage now? I'm really anxious to give you guys your gifts!"

"Alright Mimi. Let's go." Tai was about to walk away, expecting them to follow until Joe Kido, 18, spoke up.

"Tai...maybe I should lead you guys there. We might get lost like before if you lead."

"Yeah, yeah. Let's just go already."

Once they finished getting Mimi's luggage in Tai's van (A/N: It's, um, his mom's...), they realized that only two people could fit.

"Guess a brought too much luggage..." Half of the group sweatdropped, while the other facefaulted.

"Since only two people can fit, I'm going to take the rest of you in my car," Joe said. 

"In your car?! Are you kidding? We can't fit in there!"

"Sorry Yolei, you'll have to try."

"Fine. But I call front!!"

"Whatever." Obviously, Matt said that. Yolei opened the front seat door and sat down in the front, while the others tried to fit in the back. Of course, they failed.

"Ow! That hurts!"

"Move your leg, Iz!"

"Woah! Watch the hair, little bro!"

"Sora! You're crushing my arm!"

Joe and Yolei sweatdropped. The digidestined in the back looked like they were on the verge of killing each other.

"Kari, I think you should sit on TK's lap. It saves room," Yolei said with an evil look in her eyes. Kari knew what she was up to. Yolei had tried to hook them up for years. The two 14 year olds blushed as Kari got on his lap.

"Good. Can we leave now? Tai and Mimi left 10 minutes ago!"

__

To Be Continued

~~~~~~~~~~~

So....how'd y'all like it? I'm proud of this one! I think Miss Inspiration should always help me with my fics! Hehehe. Ok, review now! Are you gonna review with comments? Or Flames? How bout with Nutter Butter cookies? Haha, e-mail them to [Superstar88023@aol.com][1] or just review the fic! ^.~ })i({

   [1]: mailto:Superstar88023@aol.com



	2. Chapter 2 - Regrets

Hi everybody 

Hi everybody! We're (remember Abby helped too!) so glad you guys liked the first chapter! –smiles- Thanks for all the reviews! Too much exclamation points! Ok, ok, I'm just continuing where it was left off. I don't think I have any special notes or anything. Oh well, I'll think of some for the end. XD Oh wait! Thanks for letting me use your character, Artemis! Ok, read on!

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon...blah, blah, blah.

True Love: Chapter 2

~~~~~~~~~~~

Joe and the others had already left for Mimi's house. Of course there was still a little complaints of how squished they still were, but they eventually got there. 

"I can give you guys your presents now!" Mimi said happily. She opened some luggage and pulled out various objects. One of them was a soccer ball, which she picked up and handed to Tai. 

"Thanks! I can use it at practice today!" He gave Mimi a huge smile.

"No problem, Tai!" The next thing she took was a pack that had a camera and a camcorder for Kari. "Here Kari!" Kari looked at the pack with awe. 

"This must've cost you so much money!"

"It wasn't that much. Do you like it?"

"Are you kidding? I love it!" Kari turned on the camcorder and started taping everything. "Say hi to the camera everybody!" They all smiled and said hi. Mimi took another gift, a box filled with all kinds of make-up. This one was for Yolei.

"All of this for me? Wow. Mimi, you're so cool!"

"I knew you'd like it!" She smiled at Yolei. The next one was a basketball. Who else but TK would this be for? 

"Aww...thanks, Mimi!"

"You're welcome, TK!" Mimi took another present, which was a pile of CDs for Matt. The variety included American bands such as Linkin Park, Blink-182, and Sum 41(A/N: Gimmie a break. He's in a rock band, ya know!), as well as Japanese bands. 

"Thanks Mimi. I'll let the band listen for inspiration."

"I hope you like the music!" And of course, the last present was for Sora. It was all sorts of brand new clothes.

"Thanks."

"All the clothes I bought you are really in over at America!" Joe tapped Mimi's shoulder.

"Mimi? Don't I get a present?" he asked sadly. 

"Of course you do Joe! It's a very special one too!"

"Where is it?"

"It, or _she_, isn't here yet." Joe blushed. If Mimi said 'she', then Mimi would be getting him a girlfriend. 

"Are you guys hungry? I'll make you something to eat if you are," Mimi asked the group. They answered yes and Mimi went to the kitchen to make food. Once she was finished, they all started to eat. Well actually, Tai was the only one eating. Yolei stood up and grabbed both TK's and Kari's arms.

"Sorry Mimi, but we have to go."

"Go? Go where?" Kari didn't remember making any plans.

"We have to go to that carnival remember?"

"Oh yeah!" The three took their gifts and headed to the door.

"Wait!" Mimi stopped them giving them three boxes. "These are for Davis, Ken, and Cody."

"Ok. We'll be sure to hand them their presents." They said bye and left.

The older kids talked for a while and about a half an hour later, Joe and Izzy decided to leave.

"I'm sorry Mimi but Joe and I must leave now to go study for the upcoming school year." 

"Geez you guys," Tai said with his mouth full, "School doesn't start for another 3 months and you're already doing homework." 

"Well first of all Tai, did you know that is it rude to talk with your mouth full? Plus we want to start off early."

"Whatever," was Matt's response.

"Well I guess we will see you guys later ok?" Mimi said.

"Ok, well goodbye for now," Joe said while they approached the door.

They all finished up their meal and talked for a while longer.

"Well Mimi thanks for the meal but I am going to be late for work in my mother's flower shop and Matt is going to walk me there before his band rehearsal."

"Oh ok then well I guess I'll see you guys tomorrow."

"Ok, come on Matt let's go."

"Whatever."

Mimi watched as the "happy" couple walked out the door.

Tai finished every single scrap of food and was about to lie on the couch to relax when he remembered that he had soccer practice.

"I'm sorry Meems but I forgot that I had soccer practice today and I gotta go right now."

"That's ok Tai please don't forget your present though."

"I won't, well that was a great meal Mimi! I'll see you tomorrow."

"Bye Tai have fun!"

After she cleaned up everything, she got really bored.

__

~ Well today is a really nice day. Maybe I should go for a walk to the park. ~

She put her shoes on and grabbed her coat on her way out.

~~~~~~

She walked around the beautiful park admiring the wonderful scenery.

Matt was running late to his band rehearsal because Sora held him back at the flower shop. He ran through the park without watching where he was going and bumped into a girl with chestnut hair.

"Oh sorry miss. Here let me help you up."

"It's ok. Thanks," the girl said as she straightened out her skirt.

When the two faced each other they realized who they had bumped into.

"Oh hey Matt!" Mimi said as she slightly blushed.

"Oh Mimi what are you doing here?"

"Well I got bored at my house and decided to take a walk. What are _you _doing here?"

"Well my band rehearsal is here and I am kinda running late so I gotta go!"

"Oh then you better hurry I'll just talk to later on ok?"

"Whatever. Ok bye."

"Bye."

__

An Hour Later

~~~~~~

Mimi sat under a sakura tree and watched closely as the cherry blossoms fell to the ground. She was so glad to be home.

Matt packed and got ready to leave and when he was walking he saw a familiar girl sitting under a giant tree. He walked over to her and saw that it was Mimi.

"Uh hey Mimi. What are you still doing here?"

"Well I just decided to stay here and relax for a bit."

"Umm since your still here, can I talk to you about something?"

"Sure. Why don't you sit down?"

"Alright." There was a moment of silence when Matt sat down, but he decided to break it. 

"Mimi, are you mad at me?"

"No. What made you think that?"

"It's just...you're acting like it never happened."

"I'm not mad. I'm just starting to realize that you and Sora are meant to be."

"Are you sure you're ok with this?"

"Of course. I'm sorry if I ruined your life for the past 4 years."

"You didn't ruin my life at all."

"Then why'd you do it?"

"I just felt so lonely without you..."

"So what made you do it with your best friend's girlfriend?!"

"Um...um..." Matt couldn't think of anything to say.

"Did you want to hurt me that badly?!"

".......No.....but-"

"And when I saw her wearing the bracelet, I felt so empty inside," she said while tears began to fall down her cheeks.

"I only gave her the bracelet because you told me to!"

"I just don't understand why you would do this to me!" Mimi began to cry harder. She turned around and ran away, trying to hide her tears, leaving Matt all alone. Matt watched her run away until she was out of sight.

__

~ I'm sorry Mimi. ~

~~~~~~

Mimi ran home crying, but she eventually calmed down when she got there. She went inside her room, slowly closed the door behind her, and leaned on it. She looked up at the ceiling and closed her eyes.

__

~ What's gotten into me? ~

To Be Continued

~~~~~~~~~~~

That's the end of chapter 2! Yay! -giggles- You guys know what? Abby took a stab at writing! She wrote from 'The older kids talked' to 'An Hour Later.' ^^ In the next chapter, there's the Taiora part and Joe gets his present! Hehe. Anywayz, do y'all have any comments? Or flames? What about cheeseburgers? Send them to minty_freshnezz@hotmail.com (or azianangel704@hotmail.com, which is Abby's e-mail address) or just review the fic! Buh bye! })i({

__


	3. Chapter 3 - Welcomings and Thoughts

Hey guys! Sorry for all my stalling...I'm a procrastinator. -_-;; I kinda had some writer's block too.

Amiboshi: .:plays flute:.

Tasuki: What's up with you and that flute?!

Amiboshi: It'll cure her writer's block!

Ally: Yeah...whatever -_-;; Yesterday was Abby's b-day!! .:throws confetti:. HAPPY B-DAY ABBY!! ^0^ .:the tune of 'Happy Birthday' playing on the flute is heard:.

Disclaimer: None of this belongs to me...well except for the plot and writing of course. Oh and Ami Yoshiko belongs to Artemis Tiegr (many thanks Artemis!!)

True Love: Chapter 3

~~~~~~~~~~~

Sora walked over to the soccer field. Her mother had let her get off work earlier than usual. She took a seat on the bleachers, watching the team practice. Actually, she was only watching Tai practice.

"See you later!" Tai yelled to a friend. He had finished practice and went to get his things. Sora stood up and walked over to him.

"Hi Tai."

"Sora? Hi," he said turning around. "I thought you were at work."

"I was. My mom let me out early."

"Oh." Tai was at a loss of words. What could he possibly say to Sora? "Well, I have to go now. I promised my dad I'd be home right after practice."

"Tai wait. Can we talk?" the redhead asked as he began walking away. He stopped and turned his head slightly.

"What could there be left to talk about?"

"Well...you know...things..."

"I guess we can." Tai walked past Sora and sat on the bleachers as she followed.

"Good. Tai, I didn't mean to hurt you."

"Seriously?"

"Yeah. You know I never would purposely."

__

~ So the kiss was accidental? Wait...is that even possible? ~ he thought to himself.

"Don't you have anything to say?"

"Sorry. I just...don't know what to say. I mean, when you find your girlfriend kissing someone else, there's nothing left _to_ say. Especially when that someone else is your best friend. It feels like...like...you've just been shot or something."

"I guess you have a point. I'd hate for something like that to happen to me..." Tai looked at her, not believing what she was saying.

"Yeah well you did it to me..." he said quietly. Luckily, Sora didn't hear what he said.

"Are you mad at me?"

"No...just sorta disappointed."

"I'm sorry Tai." Tai looked away teary-eyed and Sora noticed. "Tai, are you crying?"

"Huh? Oh, no...there's just something in my eye...(A/N: Dude that's sooo cliche)"

"Um, ok..." She knew he was lying. How could someone not cry in a conversation like that? Even she was beginning to cry.

"I've gotta go now. My dad'll get mad...probably yell at me or something. Plus Kari might – no will – beat me to the phone, as usual...talking to TK." Tai sighed as he got up and slightly smiled at Sora. "Bye."

"Bye..." she returned his smile. _~ Thanks for lightening the mood like you always do Tai.. ~_

Airport (Next Day)

~~~~~~

"Come on Joe!! Hurry up!"

"I'm coming, I'm coming!" 

Joe and Mimi were at the airport, waiting for Joe's gift. Mimi was excited and happy for Joe so much that she was running to fast for the 18 year old. 

"Did I really have to wear that cologne? I think I'm allergic to it!"

"Yes, you had to wear the cologne! Sheesh!"

"And what about these contacts? They feel weird! Are my eyes red??"

"I already told you! You had to wear the contacts because you look better! Oh, and would you _please_ stop worrying?!" Mimi was starting to get irritated with Joe. 

"Is she here yet??"

"Shut up Joe!! You're giving me a headache!"

"Sorry..."

"It's ok." Mimi smiled. As said before, she never could stay mad at someone for so long. She took a seat by the gate and so did Joe. The two had a conversation about school (obviously), their digimon, and well their lives. Mimi sighed, having different flashbacks every time their subject changed. Their convo had lasted a while.

~~~~~~

People had finally begun filing out of the gates. Mimi got of her seat, looking for one girl in particular, while Joe followed.

"Mimi!" Both teens turned their heads to see who had called out Mimi's name. A tall girl with long black hair and deep purple eyes stood in front of them. She looked about the same age as Joe.

"Ami!" The two girls hugged. Mimi totally forgot about Joe as the two began talking. She heard him cough in the background and suddenly remembered why they were here in the first place.

"Oh yeah! Ami, this is Joe Kido, the guy I told you about. Joe, this is Ami Yoshiko, my cousin and your present."

"Hi! It's nice to meet you!"

Joe just stood there like an idiot, not knowing what to say. He thought she was really pretty and sweet (A/N: Is that possible? She only said 6 words to him...). She was perfect for him. Mimi stared at him impatiently and nudged him.

"Joe...she's waiting," she whispered.

"Oh! Um...you too..." Joe blushed and Ami giggled.

"So you're one of Mimi's friends?"

"Y-yeah..." Joe wanted to say more but that was all he could manage to get out. After all, he was now love-struck and still blushing.

"I'll leave you two alone for a minute," Mimi said with a wink. She walked off and watched them from afar. They were really cute together, just like everyone thought she and Matt were. For some weird reason, the two reminded her of them. It was possibly because before Mimi and Matt were a couple, they were always nervous around each other. She walked over to them, a plan to get them closer in mind.

"Ami I'm going to bring your stuff to my house ok?"

"Sure. Thanks!"

Mimi walked over to Joe and whispered to him. "Joe, show her around ok?"

"Umm...ok."

"Oh yeah. I'm taking your car."

"What?! So I'm supposed to take a taxi or something?"

"Exactly. Just go show her around!"

"Ok then."

Mimi smiled. She was happy that Joe liked Ami, and she was pretty sure that she liked him back.

"Bye guys!" she said with another wink. 

__

Movie Theater

~~~~~~

TK and Kari were at the movie theater, watching an extremely boring film that everyone thought was cool for some reason.

"This is so boring..." Kari whispered.

"I know! Why are we here again?"

"One word: Yolei."

"SHHHH!!!" someone hushed them.

"Sorry!" they whispered in unison.

"So do you think Mimi and your brother are gonna get back together?"

"I dunno...it's hard to tell...what do you think about Sora and your brother?"

"I dunno either! I thought those four were perfect couples! We've gotta find a way to get them back together!"

"Yeah...I've got one! No that wouldn't work.."

"Would you two shut up!! I'm trying to watch the movie!" someone in front of them whispered.

"Sorry!"

"So anyway, it's gotta be really romantic."

"It's gotta work."

"Duh TK!"

"I think I've got one!! No wait...that's not gonna work either." Kari rolled her eyes and sighed.

"Is this movie ever gonna end?!"

"Hope so...hey I've got one now!!"

"Ok, what is it?"

"Nevermind, that won't work."

"Sheesh!"

The two sighed and just watched the movie in silence. Ok, so they were thinking of plans not watching, but hey, it looked like they were. Kari suddenly broke the silence.

"I've got it!" Unfortunately, she jumped out of her seat and yelled that. Everyone around her looked angry and of course told her to be quiet. She sat down sheepishly and TK looked at her a little strangely.

"So what's the plan?"

Someone in front turned around and glared at them. They got the message and left the theater.

"What a waste of money."

"I know! So...what's the plan?!"

__

To Be Continued

~~~~~~~~~~~

Whee! The end of chapter 3! Ok so it was shorter than the others but I'll make it up by making the next(and probably last) chapter long. As in really long. And sappy and romantic and stuff. Oh and if you wanna know what the plan is then you'll have to find out later! ^~ Oh yeah, the soccer practice scene happens the same time as the park scene in the last chapter. Once again, a big thanks to Artemis for letting me use Ami! So do you have any comments? Flames? Birthday cards, gifts, and/or greeting for Abby? Send them to alyssabautista@sbcglobal.net or azianangel704@hotmail.com (to give Abby the gifts!!) Ja ne! })i({


	4. Chapter 4 - The Plan

Why hello people! You all thought I was dead didn't you? DIDN'T YOU?! .:cough:. Heh...anyway, since my friends (they know who they are XD) are getting pissed off at me for not writing, I thought I would over spring break. You know, I think I might have to get some new muses...mine aren't really helping .:glares at her muses:. Oh well, just read on!

Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon or anything in this story for that matter. Also, please note that this is purely fiction (except probably in Abby's "world," heh heh) so don't get mad at me if something happens to your favorite character or something ok?

~ _... _~ indicates thoughts

__

"Italics" indicates phone conversation

****

True Love: Chapter 4 - The Plan

~~~~~~~~~~~

"Ok here's the plan. The carnival is staying here for a few weeks right?"

"Right."

"So we bring Mimi, Sora, your brother, and my brother over there for like, one big double date! Of course, we'd be there too but we'd have to convince them that we're not dating. Which, need I remind you, we're not."

"Exactly."

"We could bring along the others too so it wouldn't seem like a triple date. Yolei would rub it in our faces if she found out that only the 6 of us were going."

"Yeah, that's true. So I guess we _have_ to bring them along. I'm not complaining though. It'll be more fun that way."

TK liked the sound of that plan. They would be trying to hook up the couples again while still having fun and not worrying so much about them. Even though he had second thoughts, he agreed. Besides, how could you say no to a trip to the carnival with your best friends? There was a short moment of silence while the teens thought of how the plan would all work out, but Kari broke it.

"Ok, I'll call all of them tomorrow, but you can tell your brother-"

"And we could leave in the evening-"

"Around six or seven-"

"Since it closes at midnight anyway-"

"And it's a lot more romantic that way."

They both giggled. During the past years, Kari and TK had become incredibly close – so close that they could finish each other's sentences. Of course their older siblings had their fun in laughing at the two and commenting on their so-called flirting, but they didn't care. The two continued their conversation about the plan and soon came to the front door of Kari's house (A/N: Er...apartment..whatever).

"So we have this plan all sorted out...and you're sure it'll work, right?"

"Yes TK, I'm sure it'll work."

Kari couldn't help but laugh at TK. Even though his looks may have changed as he got older, his personality was still the same. He was still an innocent little boy who was unsure about everything.

"What's so funny?"

"It's just...nevermind. I'll see you tomorrow. Oh, and the plan goes out to no one. Not a single soul, got it?"

TK was confused, but he decided it was just a girl thing and let it go.

"Yeah, not a single soul. See you tomorrow."

With that, the two teens waved at each other and went their separate ways. Kari entered her home smiling and shaking her head. Sometimes TK could be a pain, but you couldn't help but love the guy. There was just something about him...

"So how was your date?"

Tai's voice interrupted her thoughts. She looked up at him, her expression filled with annoyance.

"It was NOT a date!"

"Yeah sure...that's what they all say," Tai said laughing while he walked to his room.

"Hey Tai, wait! I have to ask you something."

Tai stopped and looked over his shoulder.

"If this is a relationship thing, I don't think I'm the right person to ask. I couldn't keep a good one myself."

"No, no, it's not that. I just wanted to know if you'd come to the carnival with me tomorrow. Everyone else is going – ok well, I haven't actually asked yet, but I know TK is going. Please?"

"Does everyone else refer to your little freshmen friends? Because if it does then no thank you. I'm not going to baby sit you guys!"

"No! I'm talking about the whole gang. You know, just us digidestined."

"Oh...in that case...I'll come with you. If I'm not busy, that is. When do we leave?"

"You will? Thanks! Oh, we're planning to leave around six or seven tomorrow night."

"Ok, I'm not busy. I'll take the van...and Joe will probably take his car so I guess that could fit all of us."

Kari smiled. She was obviously happy with her brother's decision. After all, the plan wouldn't work if he refused. As she walked toward her room, she remembered something.

"Oh, and whatever you do, make sure Yolei goes with Joe."

"Huh? Why?"

"Long story...well, not really, I just don't want to explain."

"Ok then..." Tai shrugged and walked into his room, making sure that he would do what his sister said without asking.

~_ She's just plain weird sometimes..._ ~

__

Next Day, Ishida residence

~~~~~~

Matt sat on the couch with a bowl of cereal. His father was at work, leaving him alone in the house. Normally, he would cook something like pancakes for breakfast, but today he didn't feel like it. He had too much going on in his mind.

*RING*

Matt looked up with the spoon in his mouth. He immediately set the bowl down on the floor along with the spoon. He got up quickly and scrambled for the phone.

*RING* 

Unfortunately, the cordless phone wasn't in its case and the apartment was messy. He dug under all the dirty clothes lying on the floor and looked in the cabinets and under the table.

*RING*

He was getting frustrated and right when he thought he couldn't take it anymore, he found the phone under the cushion of the couch. Sighing, he pushed the 'talk' button and put the phone to his ear.

"Ishida residence."

__

"Geez Matt! What took so long?!"

"Sorry TK...I couldn't find the phone," Matt replied as he sat back down.

__

"I swear, you should clean that place up! Stuff will start to grow sooner or later!"

"Whatever...so why'd you call?"

__

"Oh so now I have to have a reason to call my brother? What's this world coming to?!"

Matt glared at the phone, only realizing that his brother couldn't see him and quickly replied.

"Shut up TK...you know what I mean."

__

"I know. I was only kidding. Anyway, me and Kari were planning to go to the carnival tonight. Do you want to come?"

"What, am I supposed to baby sit you guys or something?" he asked jokingly.

__

"No! We were planning on having everyone come."

"Who's everyone? Be specific!"

__

"You sound like mom...anyway, I'm talking about the digidestined. Tai said yes already...he's taking the van and Joe's driving too – or at least I think he is - so you don't have to drive."

Matt hesitated. All the digidestined...that meant he would have to face Mimi. He wasn't very comfortable around her anymore. He wasn't that comfortable around Tai either. He thought about it for a few seconds but finally agreed. 

"Well...I don't have anything better to do so I'll come."

__

"Ok. Be ready at around...six-thirty. Either Tai or Joe will pick you up."

"K. I'll see you then."

With that he hung up the phone and put it back in its proper place.

__

Six fifteen, Kamiya residence

~~~~~~

Everyone had agreed to Kari's invite, not one of them knowing about the plan. Kari was happy that this would work out. A lot of things were going to take place that night – Tai and Sora and Matt and Mimi would be together again, Joe would be able to spend some time with Ami, and Yolei would probably try and play matchmaker for TK and Kari. As for the other digidestined not mentioned, who knew what would happen to them that night? There was a knock on her bedroom door, followed by the familiar voice of her brother.

"Kari? Are you ready to go?"

"Yeah. I'll be out in a second."

Kari took one last look at the mirror. Happy with her appearance, she opened her door and walked out.

"Alright Tai. Let's go!"

The two siblings walked out of their house and went straight to the van.

"So who's coming with us?"

"Um...Sora, Matt, TK, Cody, Davis, and Ken."

Tai nodded as he started the car.

"I still don't see why Yolei couldn't come with us. It would be easier that way since she lives in the same building as TK and Cody."

"I don't want to explain...besides, she's at the store."

"Whatever you say."

It was a somewhat quiet trip as each digidestined was picked up. With Tai, Matt, and Sora not comfortable around each other it was strange. It was like nobody else wanted to talk either. Once they finally got to the carnival though, now that's a whole different story.

  
~~~~~~

Mimi opened the door of Joe's car and got out. She was happy to be spending time with her old friends again.

"Mimi! Over here!"

Mimi looked to see who and where the voice was coming from. It was Kari. As Mimi walked toward the 14 year old, her "group" followed. Once everyone was together, they began filing into the carnival along with many other people.

"So what do you guys wanna do first?" TK asked the group.

"Let's ride the roller coaster!"

"I think I'm allergic to heights..."

"No let's eat first!"

"I wanna ride the bumper cars!"

More comments came from everyone while TK just sweatdropped in the background. This was going to be harder than both TK and Kari thought. The plan wouldn't work if nobody agreed on anything!

"Why don't we just split up then?" Kari suggested.

Everyone quieted down. They pondered it for a second and realized that would probably be the best thing to do. They split into groups – Joe and Ami in one (to spend time alone), Matt, Sora, Tai, and Mimi somehow just came together, and TK, Kari, Ken, Davis, Cody, Yolei, and Izzy were just sort of left behind. They all parted their separate ways...well actually TK and Kari were following Matt, Sora, Tai, and Mimi and the others just kinda tagged along.

"Uh...where exactly are we going TK?" Davis asked. Davis had finally stopped his quarrel with TK and decided to start calling him by his real name. 

"Don't ask...just follow."

"Yeah, that says a lot..."

"Shhh! Be quiet Cody! They'll hear us!"

"'They'll here us?' Are we spying on those 4?!"

"That's exactly what we're doing Ken. Just don't ask."

The others looked at each other not knowing what to think. They just shrugged and followed quietly.

__

A few hours later

~~~~~~

The group had successfully been spying on the old couples. They had rode various rides already but there was no romantic action yet. Plus it always ended up with Matt and Sora riding together while Tai and Mimi rode together. TK and Kari were starting to think their plan was a failure until....

"Hey Sora, let's ride the Ferris wheel."

"Um...that's ok Matt. I'm afraid of heights."

"No you're not!"

"Yeah, I mean you did have a flying digimon after all."

"I know Tai...it's just...something that happened recently. I don't want to talk about it."

"Um, ok...." Matt was a little confused. Was Sora lying just to avoid him or was she telling the truth? He still wanted to ride so he decided on asking someone else. 

"Mimi, do you want to ride it with me instead?"

Mimi thought about it. She didn't really like being around Matt anymore but she had nothing else to do. Plus she liked riding Ferris wheels anyway.

"Sure, why not?" Mimi looked over at Tai and Sora and wondered what they would do during the two were on the ride. Just like everyone else, she too thought they made a perfect couple so she decided to play a little matchmaker.

"Tai? Sora? Why don't you two go do whatever you like and we'll catch up with you later."

Matt looked at her a little shocked but then realized what she was trying to do. He shook his head lightly and smiled.

"Yeah. You two might get a little bored. The Ferris wheel's a little slow you know."

The two athletes looked at each other and pondered the musicians' idea. There were a few bad things that could happen but they could also sort out their problems while having fun so they agreed.

"Alright then. Sounds cool."

"Ok, we'll see you later!"

__

Meanwhile...

~~~~~~

"Alright! This plan is gonna work better than I thought!"

The others were shocked with the statement.

"PLAN?! WHAT PLAN?!"

"TK! I said not a single soul!"

"Er...oops. Sorry Kari...heh heh," TK said laughing nervously.

"Ok, you guys are being way too mischievous for your own good! What have you been up to?"

TK and Kari looked at each other and decided to tell them what the plan was all about. When they were finished they looked at each other with guilty looks on their faces.

"I never wanted to be a part of this plan! I tried to tell Kari it was a bad idea but she wouldn't listen!"

"Calm down TK! We never said it was a bad plan!" Yolei stated. Besides, she wouldn't think it was a bad plan, now would she?

"It's actually a great one. I always thought they were great couples you know." The group stared at Cody, who had just made the remark, with blank expressions.

"What? Just because I'm a naive preteen doesn't mean I can't think people are good couples!"

__

On the Ferris wheel

~~~~~~

Mimi was looking around at her surroundings. There were lights everywhere, the moon was shining, and stars were twinkling. It was beautiful. She sighed dreamily and looked up at the sky. Matt heard her sigh and wondered if anything was wrong.

"Mimi? Is something wrong?"

Mimi snapped back to reality and looked at Matt.

"Huh? Oh, no, nothing's wrong Matt. Why would you say that?"

"You just sighed and you had this look on your face...."

"Oh that. I was just admiring the scenery. It's beautiful, isn't it Matt?"

Matt couldn't help but stare at her. She looked beautiful under the moonlight – her sparkling honey eyes, her silky chestnut hair – everything about her was perfect. He was starting to wonder why he even left her in the first place...

"Uh...Matt? Heeello?" Mimi asked while waving her hand in front of his face.

"Oh, um, yeah. Beautiful..." Matt said blushing. He turned away to hide his face while Mimi giggled at him.

They were slowly starting to reach the top of the ride. They would occasionally look at one another while the other was looking at the other direction. Deep inside, they wanted to get back together but they didn't know that. They were afraid to tell each other.

As they finally stopped at the top, Matt wanted to look at Mimi while she was directly under the moonlight. Unfortunately, Mimi had the same thoughts and also turned her head to look at the teen. Usually in this case, both people would look away but for some reason, the two couldn't stop staring at each other.

Mimi stared deeps into Matt's azure eyes while he stared into her own honey ones. Their heads started to move closer and their eyes were starting to close with each movement. They were now so close that their noses were touching. They began to move even closer....it was the perfect moment....until of course the Ferris wheel started moving again.

The two parted and looked their separate ways again.

"Damn timing..." Matt muttered under his breath. Mimi heard this and started giggling quietly. They both sighed as the Ferris wheel stopped again, remembering the times when they used to be together. 

~_ Why can't it just be the same as before?_ ~

__

To Be Continued

~~~~~~~~~~~

Well there's chapter 4! Ok, I said that this might be the last but I was wrong. This story will probably end up being 5, maybe 6 chapters at the most. Oh! I have some really great news! Abby's an author now! Her penname is MissInspiration, hehe. She hasn't posted her first story yet but she's working on it (I've read it and it's really good). Good luck Abby! ^^ Well the next chapter will have some Taiora goodness, some JyouxAmi, maybe some Kouyako, and – well just wait for it! Sooo....comments? Flames? Musically inclined bishounen? Send them to alyssabautista@sbcglobal.net or just review the story! Later! })i({


	5. Chapter 5 - Can We Still Be Friends?

Well, well…would ya look at that? The Almighty MissNovelist is back! Okay, not almighty, but…you get the idea, right? ^^ Anyway, I know all you faithful readers have been waiting an utterly long time for this chapter of "True Love"…and here it is!!! Yay! Hm, just a note, this chapter takes place while Mimi and Matt are on the Ferris wheel, kay? Kay. Read on!

**Disclaimer:** I don't anything at all in this story. Seriously! All the characters belong to Toei and Bandai, with the exception of Ami, who belongs to the Almighty Artemis Tiegr (now _that's_ someone almighty!). I don't even own the plot! Abby (MissInspiration) thought of it! Wait…I _do_ own the writing! XD

~…~ indicates thoughts

True Love: Chapter 5 – "Can We Still Be Friends?" 

~~~~~~~~~~~

While Mimi and Matt were spending some time on the Ferris wheel, Sora and Tai were walking around the carnival. The two athletes weren't really talking, but Tai decided to strike up a conversation.

"So...Sora. How are you this fine evening?" Tai asked with a small grin on his face.

Sora smiled and replied with, "I'm doing okay. How 'bout you?"

"I'm great…just great…" Tai trailed off. Sure he was doing fine, but being with Sora…it was…weird. It didn't feel right. No. Not like before. It didn't feel anything like before.

"Um, Tai? Is something wrong?"

Tai looked at Sora and shook his head. "No, nothing's wrong…"

~~~~~~

Meanwhile, TK and the gang had split up. TK, Kari, Izzy, and Yolei were paired up – much to their dismay. They went and followed Tai and Sora, while Ken, Davis, and Cody were watching Matt and Mimi on the Ferris wheel.

"You know...this plan of yours...it's so romantic!!" exclaimed none other than Yolei.

"Uh, that was kinda the point Yolei..." TK said while Kari quietly giggled. Yolei was too much of a romantic for her own good. She needed a significant other in her life. Fast. 

"Oh wow. The setting's so perfect for your plan! I mean, look at all the lights! And look at the sky! It's so beautiful! Isn't beautiful Izzy?"

Izzy's head snapped up. "Huh? Oh...the sky? Yeah it's beautiful," he said as he turned his head to hide the crimson shade his cheeks were turning. 

Kari noticed and quietly giggled again. She knew that Izzy had a crush on Yolei. It was so obvious. Well, to her anyway, and probably to Mimi. She noticed love between anyone after all. Too bad she didn't notice the true love between her and Matt. Kari shook her head and went back to her spying.

~~~~~~

Meanwhile, Joe and Ami had been walking through the carnival and searching for something fun to do. The couple had already rode various rides, – which, to his amazement, didn't make him sick at all – played numerous games, and ate some food. The two passed by one of those milk bottle games where you have to knock down all the bottles with a baseball. The prize was a fairly large and cute teddy bear.

"Aw! That teddy bear's so cute!" Ami squealed with delight. "Joe, do you think you could win it for me?"

Joe hesitated, knowing that he wasn't very good at those types of games. He then looked at Ami. Her eyes were wide and innocent, and she had a sad, puppy-dog look on her face.

"Please?" she managed to ask while still keeping her facial expression.

Joe sighed. "Alright Ami. I'll try."

Ami's face brightened, and she now had a huge grin on her face. She threw herself to Joe and embraced him tightly. "Thanks Joe! You're so sweet!" she exclaimed as the blue-haired boy blushed.

Joe walked over to the booth and paid the right amount of money needed for three tries. He held the first ball in his hand and threw it. Unfortunately, he missed horribly. He muttered something almost inaudible under his breath and picked up the second ball. Again, he threw it, but to no avail. He now had a frustrated expression on his face and touched the third ball. He lifted it up, closed his eyes, and threw it to the bottles. Amazingly enough, he had hit the small tower of milk containers!

Ami cheered happily as the teen working in the booth gave Joe his well-deserved prize. Joe thanked the boy behind the counter and walked of with Ami hand in hand.

"Here Ami," he said while handing the stuffed animal to her.

"Thanks so much Joe!" She gave him a quick on the cheek and smiled as she saw him blush.

~~~~~~

~ _Wow. This feeling's great...being with Tai. Wait, no! I can't be thinking that. I'm with Matt! But maybe...maybe I shouldn't be. Maybe I was really meant to be with Tai. But I have to break the news to Matt first... Why can't love be simple and easy? Why does it have to be so complicated?!_ ~

Sora sighed as she and Tai walked together. She looked up at the sky and noticed how lovely it was. 

"Hey Tai. Look up," she said pointing to the sky with her finger. "Isn't it pretty?"

Tai did as he was told and looked up to the star filled sky. "Yeah, it is," he replied.

The former couple looked ahead of them once again and continued walking. Sora loved how the sky looked, and she just wanted to fly up there and look at it even closer. She just wanted to go up there with her old friend and digimon partner, Biyomon. Well, when she was in her digivolved forms so she could actually hold the red head. 

"Tai...can ask you a question?"

"Yeah. Shoot."

"Um...can we let this whole 'me and Matt are a couple' thing pass? I mean I still want to be your friend, you know?"

Tai looked at her with a little disbelief. Sora Takenouchi, the girl who he truly loved with all his heart and broke it, wanted to be his friend? He didn't know what to think at all. He decided to try and work it out.

"Look Sora, I –"

"Please Tai? Can we still be friends?" Sora asked, cutting Tai off. 

The brunette looked at her and noticed that there was complete sincerity and hope in her voice and face. After a few seconds of thinking, Tai came to a decision.

"Okay Sora. I think that can work out."

He saw her smile and couldn't help smiling himself. Sora threw herself against Tai and gave him a hug. She looked up at the tall boy and he sent his gaze down to her. The two stared into each other's eyes; each filled with, well, love. The moment was perfect, and the former couple slowly started moving their heads closer together. Right when their lips were about to touch, Tai gently pushed Sora away.

"Sora, look. I know I said that we can still be friends and all, but...this is wrong. You're still together with Matt, and you seem to really love him."

Sora looked down with slight guilt. She didn't know what had come over her. It was probably just the fact that she was with Tai, the boy who had been her first true love, and the moment was just...perfect.

"I'm sorry Tai...still wanna be friends?"

"Yeah. Of course," he said while putting his arm around her shoulders. "So Sora...are you really afraid of heights?"

Sora bit her lower lip, wondering if she should really tell him the truth. She shook her head lightly. "No...I just don't like Ferris wheels. Long story."

Tai looked at her with amusement. "Yeah? We've got lots of time."

Sora looked at him briefly and then shifted her gaze to the ground. She hadn't told him the real truth, and she felt guilty once more as she started explaining her false story.

~~~~~~

Davis quickly paced back and forth with frustration. "When the heck is that dumb Ferris wheel gonna stop?!"

"Shut up Davis! Mimi and Matt are near the bottom already, and with your voice being so loud they're probably going to find out that we're spying on them!" Ken exclaimed quietly as he pulled Davis down into a crouch.

The trio that consisted of Davis, Ken, and Cody were crouching down behind some bushes and floral arrangements so they wouldn't be seen. Some people had looked at the three crouching boys, and the trio had made stupid excuses to make them go away. Another one of these strange staring people walked up to them wondering what they were doing.

"Hey, what are you three doing down there?"

"Oh we're just sp-"

"Be quiet Davis!" Cody said quietly.

"Um, I'm just looking for my contact lens! It fell out over here!" Ken exclaimed hoping the stranger would buy his lie and leave.

"Oh, do you need help?"

"Uh no th-"

The stranger didn't listen. He wanted to help the three boys look for Ken's 'missing contact lens.'

"Hey, you guys! Come over here!" the stranger addressed his friends.

Ken smacked his forehead. "Oh great. Now all these loons are going to come and blow our cover!" 

Cody pushed Ken, who in turn, bumped into Davis. "Quick run to that other bush while this guy's distracted!" The older boys listened to him and started running crazily, but low enough to not be noticed.

When the trio of boys got to the bus, they immediately collapsed onto the ground panting. Davis was the first to get up, and when he did he looked up at the Ferris wheel.

"Hey...Mimi and Matt are off the ride!"

The remaining to boys' eyes widen with shock. They quickly got up and looked around to see if the old couple were anywhere in sight. Ken found them and pointed to the two.

"Over there! Let's go!"

The three quickly ran after Mimi and Matt making sure they wouldn't be seen.

~~~~~~

"Where do you think Tai and Sora are Matt?"

The blonde looked at the girl beside him and answered with, "I have no clue. I'm sure we'll find them though."

"Yeah, I think we will," Mimi replied.

There was a short moment of silence between the two, but Matt had to tell Mimi something.

"Mimi, I know that I wasn't the best boyfriend in the world to you-"

"Of course you were Matt!" Mimi exclaimed and cut him off.

"Yeah...well...I just have to tell you something. Even after what I did to you, do you think..." Matt trailed off worried that Mimi wouldn't accept his offer.

"Yeah, go on."

"Can we still be friends?"

Mimi sent Matt a smile and accepted his offer, much to his surprise. "Of course we can! I mean, we're here together, and this was meant to be a trip for all of us friends."

Matt sighed happily. "Thanks Mimi." ~ _You're the greatest... _~ The two embraced and started walking again.

There was another moment of silence, and Matt again decided to start talking. "So how have things been going in America?"

"Pretty good. I'm glad to be back home here in Japan though."

~ _So am I...wait. What am I thinking? Am I thinking of Mimi as more than a friend? _~ The azure-eyed teen shook his head. ~_ No. I can't do that. I'm still with Sora...if I want to be with Mimi, then I have to tell Sora how I feel. Ugh, this is so complicated. Love stinks...unless. Unless you find the right person to be with. Like Mimi. I'm doing it again. I'm thinking what I'm not supposed to be thinking! _~

"Uh, Matt? Are you okay? You're kinda quiet."

"Huh? Oh! I'm just...thinking..." the blonde rock star said as he snapped back to reality.

"Okay then."

~ _Thinking about you..._ ~

To Be Continued 

~~~~~~~~~~~

Whew. That was pretty tiring. Why? Cause I'm not feeling too well =( And school...it's starting (uh, no. that's not why I'm not feeling well.)! Poop. But anyway, I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, even if it was a bit on the short side. But I'll make up for that! This story is actually gonna be 7 chapters! And I'm hoping the last ones will be long! XD I have them all planned out, so expect them some time soon. Well, do y'all have any comments? What about flames? Ooh, I know! Got some anime tutorial books on couples or guys' anatomy or something like that? Send them to me at alyssabautista@sbcglobal.net or just review the story! Bye! })i({


	6. Chapter 6 - The Breakup

Wow, would you look at that? I, MissNovelist, the procrastinator of all procrastinators, have posted another chapter to a story within a mere two days! Of course, I actually wrote chapter 5 about 4 days back but I didn't have the time to post it with school starting and all. But this is still a miracle! XD I'm trying to keep this thing going, posting chapters faster that is. I hope I can stick to it :P Yes, well, one more chapter to go! So read this one now!

**Disclaimer: **Okay, I'm really tired of putting this disclaimer thingy in, and I'm pretty sure that after 6 chapters of this romantic drama type story called "True Love," you would know that I own absolutely nothing in this story besides the writing. I'm also pretty sure that you know who the rightful owners of everything I do not own are. .:pauses:. And yes I do realize that I could've just said, "See past chapters"! Leave me alone! :P

~...~ indicates thoughts

_"Italics"_ indicates phone conversation

True Love: Chapter 6 – The Breakup 

~~~~~~~~~~~

It had been two days after the gang had their trip to the carnival, and ever since then both Matt and Sora had been deep in thought. The two hadn't seen each other since that night, and they had been too caught up in their thoughts to even notice.

Matt paced around his room, pondering whether or not he should do what he wanted to do. What he wanted to do was break up with Sora. That "spark" that was there before wasn't present anymore. 

"Should I do it or not?" Matt thought aloud to himself. "I really want to, but I'm scared of what it might do to Sora. I don't want to hurt her feelings or anything. I still want her to be my friend after this, but I'm afraid she'll be too heartbroken for that to happen."

Matt sat down on his bed in frustration. He hated what he had gotten himself into. If only he had been true to Mimi and never kissed Sora in the first place. If only Sora and himself had realized their mistake earlier and fixed it then. If only...

"Love stinks!"

~~~~~~

Sora lay on her bed, lost in thought. She wanted to be with Tai again, not with Matt. What she thought was actually love with Matt was only puppy love...or rather...denial. Denial to the fact that Tai was the one the redhead was to be with.

~ _So do I really want to breakup with Matt? Yeah...I think I do. I guess...I guess it was never meant to be. So how exactly am I supposed to break the news to him? *When* am I supposed to break the news to him? I mean should I wait a while? But...I've thought this through, and I've made a decision. I know what I want to do...but what if I hurt him? I don't want to do that! _~

Sora sat up, wondering about what to do. "Why can't love be easy?"

~~~~~~

TK and Kari were in the park on one of their...well, let's just say outings. The two were walking side by side and talking about what had happened on their group trip.

"So, do you think the plan worked?" TK asked.

"Well...maybe. But maybe it didn't work out as well as we thought it would. Even though we did see Sora attempt to kiss my brother, he pushed her back cause he said it was wrong. And the two are only friends as of now. As for your brother and Mimi...well, they're just friends too, according to Ken, Davis, and Cody."

TK sighed and looked up at the sky. "I just hope things work out. I mean like we said before, they were perfect couples!" The hat donning blonde sighed again and said this with pride, "Well I'm not just gonna stand around here and watch them never resolve their love problems! I'm gonna do something about it!"

Kari looked at him, raised a brow, and placed her hands on her hips. "And exactly *what* are you going to do about it 'oh fearless one who resolves love', hm?" 

"I have no clue, but I'm going to try something anyway!" he exclaimed while Kari sweatdropped in the background.

"You're hopeless TK."

~~~~~~

Matt was still sitting on his bed, and his expression was blank as if he were thinking very hard about something. But then again, that's what he was doing. It was very quiet in his room, and the rock star didn't move a muscle.

*RING*

The loud ring of the telephone broke his train of thoughts, and he got up to answer it.

"Ishida residence."

_"Hi Matt. This is Sora."_

~ _Sora... _~ "Oh, hi Sora."

_"Can you meet me at the park in an hour? Please? It's important."_

~ _Important, huh? Well, I've got to tell her my news too so I might as well go. _~ "Sure thing."

_"Thanks Matt...I'll see you in an hour, okay?"_

"Okay. See you then."

_"Bye."_

As Sora said bye, Matt put the phone back on its hook. ~ _So I guess this is it. I'm going to tell her how I feel. Hopefully I don't hurt her..._ ~

An Hour Later 

~~~~~~

Sora was seated on a bench at the park. She was looking at her surroundings while she was waiting for Matt. Besides the trees and flowers, she saw couples. Happy couples. She felt bad inside as all these couples brought back memories of what she had done to Tai. She felt like she was going to cry, but then she saw a familiar blonde boy.

"Hey Sora."

"Hi Matt. Sit down."

Matt nodded and sat down next to the brown-eyed redhead. "Um, Sora. I know you're the one who invited me here, but...."

"We need to talk," the two finally said in unison.

Matt looked at Sora in surprise and quickly replied, "Um, you go first. You're the one who wanted me to come, after all."

Sora shook her head. "No, no. You go. I'm pretty sure whatever you have to tell me is a lot better than what I have to say."

~ _Boy, you've got it so wrong Sora..._ ~ Matt slowly nodded and began speaking. "Um, okay...the thing is Sora...um. This is _really_ hard for me to say, but...things aren't working out right. I'm really sorry, and I don't what to hurt your feelings, but I think that it would be for the best if we broke up. I'm really sorry."

Sora looked at Matt with a blank expression, but it slowly turned into a smile. She hugged him tightly, and the boy wondered what he had done to make Sora react that way.

"Uh..."

"Oh Matt! I was going to tell you the same thing!" the redhead exclaimed as she released the azure-eyed boy.

"You were?" he questioned.

Sora nodded happily. "I'm sorry if you think I'm talking this too lightly or anything, but I'm just so happy that you and I both agree on this! I mean, I had already broken Tai's heart, and I didn't want to break someone else's again."

"I know what you mean. So...I guess our relationship's over now, huh?"

"Yeah. I guess so. But we're still friends right?"

Matt nodded. "Absolutely." The two got up from the bench and hugged. "Come on, I'll walk you home," the boy said as he and Sora started walking.

"Okay," she agreed. Then she remembered something and stopped walking. "Wait a minute Matt."

"What?"

Sora looked down at her wrist and stared at the golden bracelet with an angel wing charm. She took it off and placed it in Matt's hand. "I guess I'm not your angel anymore. I'm pretty sure Mimi would want that back," Sora smiled.

Matt stared at the bracelet in his hand for a moment, and then back at Sora. He smiled at her, and the two continued walking.

~~~~~~

TK and Kari, who were still at the park, had just witnessed the whole thing. The "couple in denial" stared blankly at Matt and Sora until they walked away. The young teens looked at each other and slowly started to smile.

"YES!!!"

The two started jumping around, screaming, dancing, yelling, and anything else you could possibly do to celebrate. People started looking at them strangely, but they were too busy jumping up and down with delight to notice.

"Our plan worked! It actually worked!" TK yelled.

"I guess you won't have to be doing anything to solve their love problems anymore!" the brunette girl exclaimed while laughing.

"I guess so!" TK said with a smile.

The two stopped celebrating and sat on a nearby bench.

"So do you think we should tell everyone else?" TK asked.

"No way! Let them do it themselves...they might not want to tell everyone so soon, you know?" the girl said.

"Yeah, I guess that's true."

"It's true and you know it!" Kari exclaimed and stuck out her tongue at TK jokingly.

"Whatever."

Kari smiled, and suddenly started giggling madly.

"Uh...what's so funny?" TK asked, his confusion very noticeable on his face.

Kari finally managed to slightly control her laughter and managed to say, "You sounded just like your brother!"

TK stared at Kari blankly – who had once again started to laugh – and suddenly burst into a fit of giggles himself.

~~~~~~

"Mimi?"

"Yeah Ami?"

"I'm really bored!"

Mimi looked down at Ami – who was currently sprawled on the floor – and said, "Ami, you told me that five minutes ago!"

Ami looked at her chestnut-haired cousin who lying down on the couch of their living room. "Yeah, but there's practically nothing to do! I mean it's already late so we can't go to the mall or something like that, there aren't any good movies on, and we just went to the carnival yesterday! What else are we supposed to do?!"

"Ami...need I remind you...we don't even have a car!"

The black-haired 18 year old sighed and said, "Oh yeah, that's right. But I bet Joe could probably drive us around somewhere!"

"I'd hate to be a third-wheel Ami."

"What do you mean Meems? You wouldn't be a third-wheel! Well, actually, you kinda would...but that's not the point!"

Mimi giggled as her cousin blabbed on. Sometimes she wondered how Joe, the nervous wreck, made a perfect couple with talkative and daring, yet loveable Ami. It just goes to show how opposites attract. ~ _Kinda like Matt and me...although, we weren't total opposites... _~

"Oh my gosh! I have _the_ best idea!" the older of the two exclaimed.

"Um, what is it Ami?" Mimi asked, even though she was almost afraid to know the answer.

"We can have a party!"

"A party?! Hey, cool! But when could we have one?"

"How about tomorrow?" the purple-eyed teen suggested.

"Isn't that a little short notice?" Mimi asked.

"Well, yeah, but I'm completely bored out of my mind here!"

"Fine, we can have the party tomorrow. We'll just invite a few people," the honey-eyed 16 year old agreed.

"Whoo-hoo!" Ami exclaimed, getting up from her former position on the ground. "We're gonna have a party! We're gonna have a party! This so rocks! I've gotta call everyone! But wait, we've still gotta plan everything! Like the food! And music!"

Mimi looked at her cousin with slight amusement. She shook her head and started dialing a number one her phone while Ami just kept talking to no one in particular.

~ _Hello, Kido residence. This is Joe speaking. _~

"Hey Joe. This is Mimi. I just thought I'd let you know that you're girlfriend's running around my house like a crazy person while she's talking to herself."

~ _Uh, could you say that again?_ ~

"But never mind her. That's not the reason why I'm calling. Are you busy tomorrow?"

~ _No. I don't think so. Why?_ ~

"How would you like to come to a party?"

To Be Continued 

~~~~~~~~~~~

Will Sora and Matt tell everyone about what happened? Will everything be back to normal with the two perfect couples at the party? Will Kari and TK ever stop being in denial and just tell each other how they feel? Will Ami ever stop running around and talking to herself? Find out on the next episode of Dragon Ball Z! I mean, uh, find out in the next – and last – chapter of "True Love"! ^^;;; So how'd you like it? Too short? Too weird? Too [insert whatever you thought negatively of it here]? Tell me what you think!! TELL ME!!! .:cough:. Sooo...got any comments? Or how about the much-hated flames? Or maybe gummy bears!! Send them to alyssabautista@sbcglobal.net or just review the story! Ja ne!


End file.
